1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyors for receiving printed matter of newspaper type from printing machines and for transferring thereof to devices for further handling, i.e. for stacking, packing thereof, and more particularly to spatial conveyors for carrying newspapers, books and magazines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art is a conveyor to transfer newspapers from printing machines to devices for handling thereof, which comprises an endless chain made up of carriages hingedly connected to each other and moved on wheels along a trackway (CH,A, 592,562).
In the known conveyor the trackway is shaped as a C-section channel rectangular in cross-section and having a groove in one of its sides extending along the longitudinal axis of the trackway. Inside this channel there move chain carriages each of which is provided with three wheels. One wheel is introduced into the groove of the C-section trackway and interacts by its rim with edges of the groove. Two other wheels are located insdie the C-section trackway, one on either side of the first wheel, and connected by a common axle perpendicular to the first wheel axle.
The known conveyor provides for spatial movement of newspapers from the printing machines to the devices for handling thereof, but it features high specific metal content as its trackway is made in the form of a C-section and is labour-consuming in manufacture as the spatial bendings of the C-section is a complicated operation.
Also known in the art is a conveyor to transfer newspapers from printing machines to devices for handling thereof in which a trackway has a V-shaped cross section throughout the length thereof whereas a draw member comprising hingedly connected carriages moves along the trackway on spherical supports (DE,C, 1,217,270).
Though it is easier to manufacture the V-section bent in space than that spaced as C-section however, such section also features high specific metal content and is difficult to manufacture.
Moreover, connecting the draw member carriages by means of pivoting bearings complicates the assembly of the draw member as an outer ring of the bearing is pressed in the carriage and makes the repair thereof more difficult if the necessity arises to replace the bearing or the carriage body. This is due to a possible damage to the carriage body when the bearing is pressed out.